


沉沦群星

by Anonymous



Category: GODZILLA Trilogy (Anime 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 梅晴有一点点走心的纯肉





	沉沦群星

“我难道不是晴生的恋人吗？”  
“哈？”  
榊晴生几乎要怀疑自己听力的瞬间，梅德菲斯的指尖轻轻碰触了一下他后颈裸露的皮肤。身体的条件反射比尚处于混沌状态的思维更快地作出了反应，晴生本能地向前低头躬身，呈现出一个谦卑的姿态。  
虚伪的温驯仅有一个开头便陷入僵局，两人此刻的体位使得这次服从更像一次失败的逃离。前弓的态势令沉入体内的性器向外退出些许，内脏被压迫扯动的疼痛，以及一点难以言说的什么都足以让晴生尴尬地停下了动作。  
他们身处梅德菲斯个人私室的床榻之上，身高接近两米的艾尔西夫人闲适地盘腿而坐，背对着他的晴生则岔开双腿，冻结在由坐姿到跪立的途中，连久经锻炼的大腿肌肉也为了这别扭的姿态发出酸痛的抗议。  
晴生身后传来一声比平日里要低沉些许的轻笑，温暖而修长的手指扶住了他的手臂，随即有温热的触感贴上后背，安抚并引导着他重新坐下。对人类而言过于巨大的性器再次深深埋入体内，顶端重新顶入结肠的瞬间，年轻的人类骤然绷紧了身躯，从紧咬的齿缝中落下暗哑的气音。  
艾尔西夫人对性事并不算得擅长。毕竟他们种族迥异，而且，颇为默契地，并没有去探索对方种族性爱知识的欲望。  
两人的行为与其说是交媾，倒更类似一种近乎扭曲的互信证明。  
关于利益。关于挣扎。关于试探。关于信念。  
唯独，无关性爱。  
相较于稀薄到近乎不存在的快感，体格差异带来的痛楚与不适反而占据着压倒性的上风。晴生并非对疼痛有特殊嗜好的人群，但这种与快乐无关的痛苦反而更能令他感到平静。通过这种无谓的行为磨耗着精力，勉强压抑下无从发泄的恨意与愤怒。  
何等愚钝、稀薄而又暧昧的反抗。  
当然，晴生对这种一面倒的利己行为有着自觉，断断续续地维持了近三个月的行为里，他甚至一次都没有见过梅德菲斯射精的模样。  
不过，只要梅德菲斯没有任何表示的话，他便以理所当然的漠然态度将这种自私自利维护下去。  
人类早已失去了将贵重的思考能力堆积在感情上的余裕。  
是以，当梅德菲斯结束了这次略显反常的“欺负”之后，微笑着说出“我想在晴生身上找到人类男性名为前列腺的器官”的瞬间，榊晴生第一次感受到，连血液都要冻结的恐惧。  
“不……等等——”  
近乎慌乱的制止完全无效，梅德菲斯以堪称优雅的动作转换了体位，依仗着体型优势轻易地将晴生压在自己身下。  
“我想这大概会有些不适，不过晴生的话，应该没有问题。”  
报应来得过于突兀又坦荡。  
与晴生之前的态度如出一辙，完全只为着自己考虑的发言。  
不，相比之下，或许自己那种连语言都吝于使用，仅以暧昧的态度表达拒绝的做法还要更恶劣一些也说不定。  
晴生在是否要认真回绝或反抗的选项前踟躇了片刻，由此生出的缄默便成为了默许。  
“唔——”  
似是将蝴蝶标本的固定针拔出一般，梅德菲斯从晴生体内徐徐退出的动作堪称温柔。当那粗长的巨物彻底脱离的瞬间，安静的房间内甚至能听到轻微的气音。  
冰冷的空气涌入被撑大到极限，一时不能自然合拢的后穴。晴生皱起眉头，抓住枕头的指关节微微发白——神官大人并未禁锢他的双手，倒像是真的有尊重他的意思一样。  
要探索到那一点其实并不难，晴生不禁暗自猜想对方是不是为了这次“心血来潮”特意去查阅过人类的生理资料。以梅德菲斯的身份地位，估计这艘船上根本不存在他无法浏览的情报吧——仅存的理性试图驱使大脑进一步发散，身体却诚实地在被取悦的瞬间裹紧了那恼人的纤长指节。  
“唔、啊——”  
“嗯。”  
似乎是满意于晴生罕见的软弱呻吟，梅德菲斯发出一声赞许似的轻笑，俯身轻吻过地球人形状优美的肩胛骨，再一次将性器徐徐顶入温暖的甬道。  
与之前的任何一次都不同，梅德菲斯非常耐心地来回挺动着腰部，好让性器能够反复摩擦过晴生体内最为敏感的那一点。往日里总是过度紧绷、将他夹得发疼的粘膜，第一次显露出些许松动，有了一丝湿软的缠绵味道。  
前列腺被执拗地攻击，雷击一般的快感——或者说痛楚让晴生眼前发黑。视野一片模糊，脸上又湿又热，大概是生理性泪水溢出了眼眶，又或者只是单纯的出汗发热。  
他感觉自己似乎有在思考，却被过于庞然且陌生的快感推入了混乱之海，连同理性一并灭顶。陌生的焦渴从身体深处悄然渗漏，腰肢轻微但确实地配合着梅德菲斯小幅摇摆着，像是意图挣脱，又像是渴望更多。  
梅德菲斯感受着身下青年前所未有的激烈反应，纤长的指尖不忘持续按揉着青年胸前变得有些红肿的乳珠。只要轻轻地捏拽一下乳尖，就能引发一阵轻微的痉挛和呻吟。  
与以往低沉、暗哑、克制而苦闷的喘息不同，这一次人类发出的音节更为单纯、连贯，并且……甜腻。  
作为神官，梅德菲斯颇为中意晴生那种充满了晦暗怒火与自我献祭意味的呻吟。不过，现在这般沉溺于肉欲快感的纯粹也十分甘美。  
“晴生。”  
他咬住青年发红的耳垂，湿润温暖的舌尖仿佛要侵犯耳膜一般，紧贴着耳孔，吐出饱含湿气的低沉音节。  
“……啊……啊啊——”  
过载的神经发出像是断线一般的破裂音，绵延的快乐从耳膜开始生根发芽，麻痹大脑后又捕获了整条脊椎。  
习惯了侵犯的肠道热切地迎合着这波快感，下半身堆积到了顶点的情欲随之溃堤。晴生本能地绷紧了身躯，在射出的白浊弄脏胸腹与床单后又瘫软下来。  
仅仅是被呼唤名字就高潮了的事实，比起失控而罪恶的快感更令他感到不知所措。  
勾起陷入半失神状态的晴生下巴，能看到被咬出齿痕的嘴唇正茫然地微微张开。艾尔西夫人将之视为无言的邀请，充满怜爱地将自己的舌头探入湿热口腔，以能给对方带来最大快感的殷勤细细爱抚过每一寸粘膜，搅拌出黏腻情色的水声。另一只手则向下握住了晴生半软下去的性器，指尖温柔而充满爱怜地摩挲着顶端的凹陷。指腹不紧不慢地在柱身上徐徐游动。  
“哈……呜……咕……”  
连不应期都难以抵挡的酥麻快感将神智拉回现实，晴生艰难地蠕动舌头试图发出抗议，却被更为绵长浓厚的舌吻堵住，只能发出支离破碎的虚弱鼻音。再度泛起热度的下肢被掌握在梅德菲斯手中，不用看也能知道流出的前列腺液打湿了对方的指尖。  
让口腔几乎转化为性器官一般的深吻终于结束，舌尖被对方轻咬着拖出口腔才松开。混杂在一处的唾液牵拖出丝线、溢出嘴角。舌头发麻，长时间扭转的脖颈肌肉更是酸痛难耐。晴生垂下头，因缺氧好一阵喘息。没有给他平复过来的时间，异星人气息略显不稳的低语便在耳边响起。  
“晴生，我要出来了。”  
梅德菲斯咬住了他的肩头，从没听过的低喘让晴生有些茫然。他花了大概一秒去理解这个正在侵犯自己的男人在说什么，又用了一秒时间慢慢睁大了眼睛。  
骤然加速的激烈抽插把好不容易凝聚起来的神智又一次砸成碎片，等到他能够从失控的呻吟声中挤出表达拒绝的音节与对方的名字时，艾尔西夫人已经将预告变作了现实。  
“啊、呜……啊……不、够了！梅德菲斯——啊啊……啊、啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
结肠最深处涌入了冰冷的湍流，过于鲜明的感触仿佛在刻下某种专属的烙印。浓稠精液一波又一波地刺激着痉挛的肠道，超乎想象的射出量带来了异常的饱胀感，甚至让晴生产生了自己的肚子会不会破裂的荒诞错觉。  
即便如此，身体里满溢着的依旧是令人沉醉而糜烂的快感。  
他已经感觉不到疼痛了。

END

事后晴生会对沉溺于快乐的自己很不高兴，却完全不会去质疑梅德菲斯，觉得被这样欺负了也是理所当然的。梅德菲斯则是满意于自己能让晴生享受到快乐，温柔地梳理晴生汗湿的头发，从背后抱着人入睡。  
真是两个糟糕的大人呢。  
至于失禁play什么的还是等现代paro吧，船上条件差玩不起啊（悲叹）


End file.
